A bendable loop-type hook fastening device is set forth in French Pat. No. 1,500,741 issued to Jacob. A semi-rigid loop-type clip adapted to close the hook opening of hooks having substantially parallel sections is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 2,122,309 issued to Beimler. A elongatable link in the form of an elastic strip of material having two longitudinally spaced holes and adapted to close the opening of a hook in a manner similar to that shown in Beimler is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 2,877,941 issued to Melone. Other attempts to solve the problem of fastening a garment hanger to a linear member having resulted in devices which attach to the linear member and then, in turn, suspend the garment hanger hook from the device itself. Examples of devices in this category are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,092,121; 2,915,274; and 3,184,204. There have also been devices which replace or modify the garment hanger hook in order to more positively fasten the garment hanger to a clothesline, of which the following are examples: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,690,614; 3,048,311; 3,240,462; and 4,034,902.
An extensible loop type clip adapted as nose clamp for horses is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 1,047,284 issued to Pfustler. A snap hook device having some characteristics of my invention appears in U.S. Pat. No. 382,611. Additional devices which were made for other purposes but which may have some relevance to the structure of my invention are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,093,945; 1,618,941; 1,797,539; 2,616,203; 3,115,381; and 4,419,874.